Terran Confederation A-18 "Crossbow" Medium Bomber
Name: A-18 Crossbow Craft: Terran Confederation A-18 Crossbow Type: Heavy Bomber Scale: starfighter Length: 24 meters Skill: starfighter pilot Crew: 2; skeleton; 1/+5 Cargo Capacity: 6.3 metric tons Consumables: 7 days Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D+2 Space: 7 Atmosphere: 350; 1,000 km/h Hull: 8D+2 Shields: 9D+2 Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+1 *Scan: 40 / 1D *Search: 60 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'3 Heavy Long Range Mass Driver Cannons' (firelinked) :Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 4D *'2 Dual Standard Neutron Guns' : Fire Arc: 1 forward, 1 aft turret Crew: 1 Scale: walker Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D+1 Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 4D *'3 Light Ordnance Hardpoints' :Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 4D Space Range: 1-8/20/40 Atmosphere Range: 10-800/2,000/4,000m Ammo: 1 Standard Friend-or-Foe (IFF) Missiles per hardpoint Damage: 8D+1 *'4 Heavy Ordnance Hardpoints' : Fire Arc: forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 1 MK IV Torpedo per hardpoint Damage: 40D *'Tractor Beam' : Fire Arc: turret Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-2/5/10 Atmosphere Range: 10-200/500/1,000m Strength: 3D+1 *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' : Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1 pip Gear: *Ejection Seat: This accessory allows the vehicle's crew and passengers to safely disembark while it is still in mid-flight. It can be used as the vehicle is being destroyed. Description: The A-18 Crossbow is a heavy bomber in the service of the Terran Confederation. The Crossbow was designed with the purposes of a typical bomber, but also as an alternative to the A-17 Broadsword. Having a smaller chassis and greater maneuverability, it was meant to fulfill the purposes of the Broadsword but allow for better performance in combat. Sporting a heavy weapons loadout, it was a dangerous opponent to enemy capital ships, and could take a lot of damage before it was felled in battle. It is also one of a handful of Terran starfighters that are jump-capable. The Crossbow was first introduced in the 2660s and in 2667 was being field-tested on the TCS Gettysburg in the Epsilon Sector. During these tests, the crew of the Gettysburg staged a mutiny against their commander after he gave them illegal orders to fire on unarmed Kilrathi refugee ships, overtaking the vessel and the prototype Crossbows on board. After Colonel Christopher Blair informed the mutineers they had been pardoned for their crimes, the Gettysburg launched a flight of Crossbows to destroy the Rigel Supply Depot, which had been seized by rogue marines who were preying upon civilian supply convoys. The Crossbow also saw limited service during the defense of Ghorah Khar in 2667, a Kilrathi system which had seceded from the Kilrathi Empire. Colonel Blair also used a Crossbow in the capture of Crown Prince Thrakhath nar Kiranka during this same fleet action, however the Crown Prince escaped from his imprisonment shortly afterwards. It is unknown what further actions the Crossbow undertook in the Terran-Kilrathi War. Source: *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: A-18 Crossbow *Wing Commander Information Center: A-18 Crossbow *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 284) *thedemonapostle